Reena
The Tapani Systems - Accepted by mutual sufferance of Corellia and Vanix, the Tapani Expanse briefly enjoyed a golden age about 2000 years ago, not long after its initial settlement from Corellia and Vanix. Never a great military power, it nevertheless enjoyed the benefits of a small and secure empire. However, the Tapani Expanse lost its cohesion about 300 years later, and the last traces of the Tapani Expanse empire were swept away by the Hutt Insurrection. After the Insurrection, the Tapani Expanse was incorporated into the Republic, and overshadowed by the short-lived Republic Armada Base on Ord Mantell. =Planet Information= Reena is the Homeworld of House Reena. Reena is a temperate world covered 90 percent by warm shallow seas, which separate the small continents. These range in size from a few kilometers across to Reena's largest landmass, a full 220 kilometers in diameter. Reena is known as the "planet with a thousand thousand islands" although this is an exaggeration. Additionally, it is known for its prestigious universities, and much of its usable land mass was covered with urban cities. The planet had a somewhat friendly competition with the planet Mrlsst, to see which planet could have the most affluent school system. These islands are dedicated to specific functions. Most are urbanized to the point that the entire island is covered with modern city structures. Others are dedicated to cropland, university campuses and starports. Transportation between islands is accomplished with watercraft, repulsorcraft and cloud cars. It has a local day of 25 standard hours and a local year of 360 local days. It has warm, shallow oceans and small continents, largely urbanized. It is the location of Reena University. Three Hex turbolaser batteries on its single moon protected the planet. The planet is orbited by a single moon, on which were stationed a trio of Hex turbolaser batteries that protected the planet from orbital attack. Length of Day 25 Standard Hours Length of Year 360 Standard Days =House Reena= House Reena was one of the noble houses of the Tapani Sector. It ruled Reena Province. While one of the lesser houses, the planets of the Reena Province were known to be rich in ores, and House Reena was a force to be reckoned with. Members of House Reena were known to be polite and well educated. Notable Members * Lord Galen Panos (High Lord) * Baron Quinn Sheffield * Colonel Raibat * Proctor Cheelka =Nobility= The population of the Expanse is divided into two Socioeconomics classes: the nobility and the common people. There were approximately 345 noble families that were in existence in one form or another since the Dynastic Era. Some changed associations as houses fell and others rose through the centuries''Lords of the Expanse''. New noble families were generally not admitted into a house. The registry of noble families had remained static since the days of the Dynastic era. There were two exceptions to this rule. When a house died out or was absorbed the families from that house could petition for admittance into the other house. Several Pelagian families were absorbed into House Cadriaan and Calipsa during the aftermath of the Mecetti Purge. The second exception was in reference to House Cadriaan during the Imperial era, when they offered hereditary titles and membership to wealthy commoners in exchange for a sizable financial contribution. Some were even granted the rank of Baron and Lord''Lords of the Expanse''. While in most of the Old Republic the idea of universal suffrage and equality existed the philosophy in the Tapani Sector continued over the millennia that the right to rule belonged to the well-born. Both nobles and commons subscribe to this point of view. This may explain how the Tapani citizens adapted so well to the emergence of the Empire and why the Rebellion had trouble fanning the flames of freedom in the sector''Lords of the Expanse''. The Tapani nobility considered it subversive to seek power and influence through gaining popularity among the commoners or by serving the selfish needs of the least educated and less informed members of the nobility. Although there were a number of charismatic leaders in the Tapani Sector over the centuries very few have attempted to lead a public uprising against the established noble class and the few that did take place were unsuccessful. Those who attempted to harness populist issues are shunned by all social classes''Lords of the Expanse''. Noble life Although nobles were equal to commoners in law the well-born enjoyed honors and privileges rarely extended to others on a less formal and official level. Even the lower ranked knight expected a certain degree of respect from the common citizen although the real favor was reserved for the barons and lords of the nobility''Lords of the Expanse''. The noble elite were accustomed to special treatment wherever they traveled in the Tapani sector. They did not typically have to wait in line except behind higher-ranked nobles. They did not generally need to make reservations at exclusive restaurants, stadiums and concert halls since the proprietors would remove commoners from reservations lists in favor of noble customers. Nobles were also invited to evaluate complementary new products in the hope that they would receive their endorsement. This practice was frowned upon by some in noble society as a front to their dignity but many younger nobles often jump at the chance to get their hands on the latest toys for free Lords of the Expanse. The privileges of celebrity inevitably had consequences. More prominent nobles get little privacy when traveling. There were special sections in the newsnet media that focused on following the daily lives of popular nobles waiting for something newsworthy to report. This treatment was less of a problem for lesser nobles who lived in relative obscurity. The media was not typically interested in house knights unless they had distinguished themselves, such as being great warriors''Lords of the Expanse''. Title and Rank There were three levels of aristocratic rank within Tapani society: Knight (Sir/Dame), Baron/Baroness and Lord/Lady. All members of the nobility were addressed either by name or rank. The wife of a knight, baron and lord was addressed as Dame, Baroness and Lady respectively. In general a noble of lesser rank was required to observe the etiquette when addressing a higher ranked noble. A noble of higher rank could chose to observe the forms of address although they might elect to ignore them by whim or to put an inferior in their place. Knight Knights were the lowest rank of Tapani nobility. They typically owned property and work in the House hierarchy but rarely held significant house assets. Many knights were relatively poor and had to send their sons and daughters out to make their own fortune. For a noble-born knight the title was hereditary and they could elevate their position by gaining a high-ranking sponsor on the Privy council who bestowed a baronhood. A high-born knight might also better their station by performing some great service to the house that gains the attention of a prominent noble''Lords of the Expanse''. It was possible for commoners to attain the rank of Knight by an act of the house Privy council. These so called "petty knights" could hold house assets and marry high-born nobles but their title was not hereditary. Knights were addressed as 'Sir' and their wives as 'Dame'Lords of the Expanse. Baron Barons were a higher noble class than knights and typically hailed from the house's better families with long and honored histories. They frequently held significant house assets such as military armories, spy networks, manufacturing plants, sea fisheries and agricultural combines. A baron or baroness usually had a manor on their land and a small property on Procopia''Lords of the Expanse''. The title is hereditary and no commoner could be raised to baronhood, even a petty knight. The children of petty knights, however, become a baron if they themselves were raised to nobility''Lords of the Expanse''. Lord The Lords and Ladies of the Tapani expanse were the highest rank of nobility. They hailed from the most powerful house families and held the majority of house assets. They were were appointed to run significant house activities such as the command of military assets, running prominent house businesses and the making key economic decisions. All lords had opulent palaces on at least one of the house worlds and often a palace on Procopia. There were no financially poor lords. The most powerful of the house Lords were termed High Lords and they would lead the house Privy Council''Lords of the Expanse''. Noble code of conduct The nobles of the Tapani sector adhere to a code of conduct that sought to hold them to higher standards than common citizens. While individual houses had their own interpretation on how their nobles should conduct themselves in public, all agreed on certain common aspects that made up the informal but important code of conduct for nobles''Lords of the Expanse''. While lying was considered acceptable and even essential in some circumstances, a noble was expected never break their word overtly. To do so was said to be equivalent to spitting on one's high lord and brought dishonor and disgrace to the individual noble, their family and house. The punishments for nobles that were caught breaking their word, either privately or publicly, were significant. At a minimum, they were shunned by the nobles of every house, and they were often banished from Tapani for several years. Consequently, a noble's word was not given lightly''Lords of the Expanse''. Stealing and cheating were other severe offenses against the noble code and were considered more serious crimes than murder. Although murder was frowned upon in noble society it was accepted as a viable method of dealing with intractable issues. Although murder was illegal in the Tapani and Imperial courts, nobles tended to cooperate in concealing their own messes and therefore cases tended not to reach court. The exceptions to this tendency were patricide and fratricide: extremely serious infractions against the noble social order. There were obviously scoundrels among the ranks of the noble classes but they were careful to hide their dark deeds from society''Lords of the Expanse''. Since there were serious consequences of a noble being found lacking in honor, questioning their word was dangerous. Traditionally there were two options for a noble whose honor had been challenged: kill them if they were a commoner or challenge them to a duel if they were a member of the nobility. During the centuries prior to the Imperial Era, the situation had become more civilized and a commoner would no longer be slain on the spot''Lords of the Expanse''. Dueling was outlawed by the Empire but still took place behind the scenes in secret. Duels were typically conducted with blasters set to either stun or kill depending on the seriousness of the offense and the level of house involvement. Each duelist would select a second and agree a suitably isolated place and a time for the confrontation. The house leaderships were aware of the continuation of the tradition of dueling but they officially pretended that they were not and would only investigate if the duelists became too obvious to ignore. Fortunately the practice of dueling was rare enough that the Imperial law enforcement agencies did not feel obligated to intervene''Lords of the Expanse''. Dueling was also an activity practiced by a group of Tapani youth who were collectively called Saber rakes because of their use of lightfoils''Lords of the Expanse''. Noble Houses of the Tapani Expanse *House Barnaba *House Cadriaan *House Calipsa *House Mecetti *House Melantha *House Pelagia *House Reena =Government= Reena is an Elective Monarchy. In this form of government, it is ruled by someone generally from a royal house, which is House Reena. The King or Queen of the House nominates a representative to the Senate who becomes a Lord, but must be approved by the parliament. Those elected to the parliament become Barons and are elected by the people combined with those who are privileged upper class who are also Barons. However, the aristocrats/barons have two major advantages: first, their votes carry greater clout; second, only aristocrats, who pay large sums for their privileged social rank, becoming Knights, Barons or Lord, and legal status, may run for Viceroy and Senators; in all cases, an over-65% majority wins. The nobility that are Knights are mainly military and can be elected to the parliament, their rank increases to a baron, but still considered either a knight or "petty knight." =Assets= The assets that Reena has is centered mainly around the University of Reena. Between from sector corporations, tuition and donations from both House Meetti and House Pelagia, the planet is in stable financial condition. Additionally, several of the islands are owned by government and used to produce crops. These crops ares used primarily for Reena, with the excess ships to less fertial planets for a fair profit. Imports * High Technology Exports * Information * Foodstuff =Astrogation= There are two hyperspace lanes that pass through the system, and connect Reena to the rest of the galaxy, the Bothawui Gauntlet and the Kessel Run, in addition to the shorter local routes. =Cities= Reen The capital city of Reena, located on the largest islands, which measures 220 kilometers in diameter. Daekun Gryle City Newland =Points of Interest= Reena University Reena University, also known as the University of Reena, located on Reena, is one of the most prestigious universities in the Galaxy. Lord Galen Panos was once the Dean of this institution before he became High Lord of House Reena. Mrlsst Center for Linguistic Studies The Mrlsst Center for Linguistic Studies was a center established on Reena. It was devoted to creating a database that contained a listing and cross-translation of every form of verbal communication in the Galaxy. It was used to train ambassadors and merchants throughout the Galactic Republic. Its current Academy Head was Proctor Cheelka. Nallastia Nallastia is a terraformed moon of Reena. It was settled by colonists from Darpa Sector in 4,024 BBY =Recent Viceroys of Reena= =Planets of the Tapani Expanse= *Achillea *Pelagon